


Red Velvet Cake

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, baker!kyungsoo, nerd!jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Baker!Kyungsoo na may crush sa nerdy looking regular customer niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Red Velvet Cake

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Marahil nangangalay na ang leeg ni Kyungsoo or baka bukas kinaumagahan ay magkaka stiff neck siya dulot ng walang humpay na paglingon sa nakadikit na wall clock sa kanyang kaliwa.

Twenty three minutes past 6 o'clock na ng gabi at dapat ay kanina pa sarado ang kanyang maliit ngunit sikat na bakery.

Nagpupunas ng counter si Kyungsoo for the nth time at muli, ang mata ay automatikong napadako sa wall clock. Quarter to seven na at marahil hindi na darating ang regular customer ni Kyungsoo.

Ang mag-tito na suki niya sa bawat hapon bago magsarado ang kanyang bakery. 

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, marahil hindi na makaka dayo ang hinihintay sa mga oras na iyon para sa kanilang daily dose of redvelvet cake. 

Pagkatapos ayusin ang mga gamit at suot ang kanyang back pack, lumabas na si Kyungsoo upang isarado at i-lock ng isang gabi ang bakery subalit habang nagla-lock he heard something behind him.

"Tito cwose na.." Pamilyar ang boses ang narinig ni Kyungsoo at hindi siya nadismaya ng makita ang batang babae sa kanyang likuran, nakanguso ito kahit karga ng nerd-looking tito nito. "Gusto ko wedb-bewbet!" Reklamo ng bata.

Kyungsoo didn't showed it pero masaya siya na makita ang dalawang inaasahan. They were late but they came like usual.

Ang bata ay napayakap sa leeg ng tito upang ikubli ang mga paghikbi, brokenhearted.

Samantalang sa mga sandaling iyon, nagtagpo naman ang paningin nina Kyungsoo at Jongin, the lattering shyly cowers at umiwas. Kyungsoo thinks he's cute.

"Bukas two cakes yung kainin natin, how about that?"

"O-okay tito.."

Kyungsoo expects the kid to be whiney about not getting what she wanted but opposite ng expectation ni Kyungsoo, the girl is understanding despite na brokenhearted ito for not having her favorite cake.

Akmang aalis na palayo si Jongin ng-

"Hey," Kyungsoo called him out. Jongin cranes his neck upang harapin ang bakery owner. "N-naubos na yung red velvet cake but may ibang cakes pa she could eat."

Bumukas yata ang langit at biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ng lalaki, he smiled happily at Kyungsoo before relaying the news sa pamangkin.

Behind his round and thick glasses, behind his suspenders- yes, Jongin still wears suspenders above his plaid longsleeves- Kyungsoo really finds the regular customer really cute.

Muling binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang shop at pumasok ang tatlo.

"Rahee, behave diba?" Nagsusuot si Kyungsoo ng apron when Jongin speaks again. "K-Kyungsoo," At ang baker ay pinuno ng masasayang paru-paro sa tiyan realizing that Jongin knows his name. "Do you have anything not sweet? A lunch or dinner set could do." Tumango si Kyungsoo suot ang masayang ngiti. 

Most days when the two would drop and stay for a slice of cake, they would settle in the farthest table, malapit sa bintana and Kyungsoo could never hear their conversation. But there were days, sa tuwing napapalakas ang pagtawa ni Jongin, Kyungsoo would secretly smile and damn it, may mga araw na nais niyang irecord ang tunog ng tawa ng regular customer at gawing ringtone to avoid bad days.

Naupo si Rahee across his uncle's seat at si Kyungsoo, from the counter would steal glances of them.

He smiled, worth it ang isang oras na paghihintay sa dalawa as he watches the two giggles on their table.

The giggling stopped only when Jongin needed to answer a call and Rahee steps down of her chair at tumakbo to join Kyungsoo behind the counter.

The older man is slicing some lettuce for Jongin's chicken sandwich when Rahee watches him doing his tasks.

"Do you want to try?" Kyungsoo asks, holding up a piece of grilled chicken.

Masayang tumango si Rahee, opened her mouth for the food at satisfied sa lasa ng pagkain. She smiled again bago muling buksan ang bunganga.

Kyungsoo giggled at muli, kanyang nilagyan iyon ng chicken.

"Tito sawap po!" She blurts out, giving Kyungsoo a thumbs up.

"Thank you Rahee!" 

"Oh no, sorry, is she bothering you?" 

"She's being a good girl." 

Humingi ng dispensa si Jongin kahit hindi na kinakailangan bago kargahin ang pamangkin patungo sa kanilang mesa. 

The food was served not after 10 minutes. Masaya sa kanyang carrot cake, kumain na si Rahee without his uncle feeding her.

"K-kyungsoo, kumain ka na? Y-you can join us!" 

Tumango si Kyungsoo kahit ang totoo ay nagugutom na. Natutukso man sa imbitasyon subalit minabuti niyang humindi. 

"Enjoy your food sir." He says respectfully bago bumalik sa kusina at hugasan ang mga hugasin sa sink.

Sa bawat pag-haplos ng tubig sa kanyang balat, Kyungsoo could say na hindi panaginip ang lahat ng nangyayari, his regular customer- his crush knows his name, the man is seated on one of his table enjoying Kyungsoo's food not yet in the menu. 

Wala man si Kyungsoo sa table ng dalawa, still, sapat na ang interaction nila to make his heart fidgety.

When he came back, sadly tapos ng kumain ang mag-tiyuhin at kagaya ng bawat istorya tapos na ang fairytale ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin paid, Kyungsoo accepted. Ang kanilang mga balat ay mabilis pang nagdikit, nakuryente ang buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo at muli ay nagdikit ang kanilang paningin. 

"Thank you." Jongin said shyly. "Nag-enjoy si Rahee sa date namin today." 

"Thank you." Sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo. 

Nagpa-alam si Rahee sa negosyante, nagdemand pa ng kiss at yakap kay Kyungsoo, thanking him for letting her have her cake. 

Kasunod ng pamamaalam ay si Kyungsoo, pinagmamasdan ang likod ng magtiyuhin papalayo. Mabigat na ang puso at excited na hinihintay ang pagdating ng bagong umaga upang ang lalaki ay muling makita.

Suot ang makapal na winter coat, yakap ang sarili upang labanan ang malamig na temperatura, si Kyungsoo ay uuwi na dala ang ala-ala ni Jongin sa araw na iyon. 

Ngunit, bago pa man makalayo ng building si Kyungsoo isang pamilyar na figure ang nakatayo ilang metro ang layo sa kanya. 

It's Jongin, panting. 

"J-jongin?"

"K-kyungsoo," Hinihingal man, nauubusan man ng hininga ang lalaki he still managed to maintain their eye contact. "P-pwede ba bukas ikaw naman ang i-date ko?"

Ang mga mailap na ngiti sa labi, ay malayang sumilay mula sa magandang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

"O-okay."

At sa mga oras na iyon, tanging ang madilim na kalangitan ang naging saksi sa pagsisimula ng isang magandang istorya ng pag-iibigan.


End file.
